There are approximately ten drowning deaths per day in the United States, most of which are children in swimming pools. Many of these deaths might be prevented by a system utilizing body position, such as the body position characteristics of the Instinctive Drowning Response, to identify potential drowning situations with a high degree of precision and provide safety measures and alerts.